New World
by AmaneRose
Summary: Four girls from the today world, get stuck in the Inuyasha world. They meet the gang. What will happen next? Will Inuyasha let them join or not? First story, so please leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

'_Briingg Briingg',_ A Girl with long brown hair that comes to the middle of her back and brown eyes, and fair skin color, was awoken. She was sleeping on her bed. She rolled over and looked at the caller ID. It was her friend. She picked up the phone just as the last ring went by.

"What do you want Sam," she said not really caring what her friend was calling for.

"Hey Storm, me and Jenny are going over to Angela's house to watch a movie that she bought and afterwards we're going to see if we can persuade her mom into taking us to the mall when she gets home. Wanna come?" Asked the girl named Sam. She has long dirty blonde hair that comes down just past her shoulders, fair skin, and she has hazel eyes and she's very hyper-active.

"Fine, I'll see ya over at her house in a few minutes. Bye." Sam said bye and hung up. The girl named Storm laid back down on her bed for a few more seconds, then shoved the covers off of her. She went to her closet and took of her pj's. ( It was 2 in the afternoon but she really didn't want to get up and do anything today and plus it was Saturday, too.) She put on a white tank-top, beige shorts that went just above her knees, a dark gray jacket, and her white and gray tennis shoes, and she put her hair up in a clip. After she was done getting ready she left to go over to Angela's.

All three girls arrived at Angela's house and they greeted each other happily. Jenny has brownish- blonde hair, brown eyes, and a fair skin color. She's wearing a gray shirt, with black athletic shorts with white stripes down each side, she has a gray hoody, and she was wearing white tennis shoes. Sam was wearing an orange short-sleeve t-shirt with a pink tank-top over it. She had dark pink shorts and white tennis shoes. Angela has dark skin and brown eyes. She was wearing purple pants, a yellow shirt, black tennis shoes, and a black jacket.

They walked into Angela's living room and sat down in front of the T.V. Sam sat on right side of the sofa, Angela sat on the left side, Storm sat in the middle to keep Sam from beating up on Angela, and Jenny sat in front of Storm on the floor.

Before everyone sat down, Angela put the movie of Inuyasha she bought in. She started to play it and right as it started to play a bright light flashed and the four girls were blinded. They felt wind pass by them and soon as the wind and light faded away they felt a small breeze and opened there eyes. They were all in a clearing and had no clue to where they were.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto." Jenny said as a joke and they all chuckled a little bit. They were walking for a little bit trying to figure out were the heck they were, when they heard someone yell 'sit' and a loud noise that sounded like an explosion. They followed were they thought the sound came from and saw a group of people standing around. They ran up to the group and they looked at them.

"Oh well, what do have here," a young man around the age of 18 who was wearing a purple and black kimono said, he then walked up to Storm and said, "Will you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Storm then realized that she and the others were in the Inuyasha world itself. As she realized that she saw, what looked liked a giant boomerang, come down and hit the the young man on the head and the person who was holding the incredibly large boomerang was a young woman about the same age, and she looked angry and said to man," Oh give it a break already, will you Miroku?"

"Could you be a little less aggressive, Sango?" Miroku said rubbing his head trying to get rid of the pain. Sango just looked away and the other young woman then said," Sorry 'bout that. He does that a lot. You guys don't look like you're from around here where are you from? Did you come from the continent?"

Sam then spoke and said," Uh, no we didn't and we can't really say where were from because we don't even know where we are actually and it's kinda hard to explain, too."

"Oh, well we were just about to take a break from walking why don't you join us."Said Shippo.

"Sure," All four girls said at once.

They all sat down by a nearby tree and started to introduce their selves. Kagome introduced everyone in her group first starting with herself," My name's Kagome. This is Shippo," she was pointing to everyone as she said their names," That's Miroku, Sango and Kirara, and this is Inuyasha."

Angela introduced everyone in her group," I'm Angela, that's Jenny, Sam, And the one that Miroku was trying to persuade into having his children is Storm."


	2. The Well Trial

Chapter 2

"Nice to meet you," Sango said, "so if you don't know where you are or where you came from, then how'd you get here?"

"We don't know actually. We were sitting in Angela's living room about to watch a movie when we saw a bright light and we all ended up here." Jenny said a little confused herself about the whole situation.

"Hold on, wait just a sec. T.V., and a movie that sounds like stuff that came from Kagome's world. If you're talking about that then you must've came from her world right?" Inuyasha said a little frantically.

"I guess. So, do you think you know how to get us back then?" Storme asked.

"Well, lets see... If you came from my era, then you should be able to go through the bone-eaters well to get back, right!?" Kagome said standing up.

Storme and Angela looked at each other thinking the same thing,_"that's definitly not going to work."_ But of course Sam and Jenny thought or rather said other wise," Yeah! That sounds like a great plan!"

Angela and Storme sighed mentally and stood up with everyone else so they could leave to go to Lady Kaede's village.

Upon reaching the village they were greeted by Lady Kaede. Kagome and Shippo told her what happened and she was surprised to hear of the four girls journey to this world.

"I see. So the bone-eaters well sounds like a great idea for the four of ye to go back." Lady Kaede said directing her attention to the four girls. All of them went to bone-eaters well and along the way Angela was enjoying the view around them. Jenny and Sam kept thinking and hoping that this bone-eaters well could take them back home and Storme was daydreaming about Sesshomaru.

Once they got there Kagome directed the four girls to well and said 'good luck' to them. The four girls looked down at the well and saw that it was dark all the way down. It's not like dark places were scarey. It just depends on the space and where you're at too. But Angela has problem with dark areas no matter where it is or how big the space is. It just scares her no matter what. So as she was looking down the well she came up with a great idea so she didn't have to be the one to jump down it first.

"Hey, I have a great idea " the other three girls were looking at Angela, "since there are four of us why don't two of us go first and then the other two will go when or if they don't hear the other down at the bottom of the well."

Storme and Jenny were glaring at Angela because not only of her idea, but because they knew they would have to go down first. It never really surprised them that whatever might come up, it was either one of them that had to be the first ones to do it. Like for example. When they were back in their world they went on a trip to an amusement park and Sam and Angela were to chicken to go on the rides by themselves and Jenny and Storme really didn't want to ride anymore rides. But because the other two were to scared they had to go on them first then another time because of those two. And for another example they went to go explore a cave with a group of people and neither of them would go unless either Storme or Jenny was in front of them.Talk about being chickens.

They knew what Angela was referring to so they just sighed an turned towards the well. They both took a deep breath to relax themselves and then they jumped in. The light started fading and then they were consumed by darkness. It felt like they were falling for hours but it was only a few a seconds. Jenny was seeing her house and her dogs all ready and could almost touch them. Storme was already seeing the city and hearing sounds of cars. But they were imagining these things right when they jumped in and there imaginations were cut off by them hitting the ground with a lot of force and seeing how Storme jumped in a second before Jenny. When she landed she fell down all the way and then Jenny landed right on top of her the same way. All the air left them for a few seconds and they blacked out. They recovered quicklyand then Storme feeling something heavy on top of her. She turned her head to the side and grew frustrated in a second and yelled at Jenny, "Jenny!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!"

Jenny being shocked at how her friend reacted and yelled her, Jenny quickly shouted back," Well, IT'S NOT MY FAULT I LANDED ON YOU. YOU SHOULD'VE LANDED SOMEWHERE ELSE IF YOU DIND'T WANT ME TO FALL ON YOU!!!!!" Stome got mad and started to ague back about how she couldn't land somewhere else and Jenny was arguing back too.

The whole Inuyasha gang heard the fight and so did Angela and Sam. They thought it might've worked but then again listening to the two down in the well, it didn't.


	3. 3 Friends, 1 Enemy

**Chapter 3**

**Angela and Sam started to help Storme and Jenny, but almost fell in with them. So Inuyasha had to help them out since he could lift them out with ease and not have to struggle any. 'Seems like someone works out a lot,' Jenny and Strome thought impressed with Inuyasha's strength. 'But I could probably do that too. I mean not with lifting someone out of well, but with lifting something heavy of course.' Storme thought getting just slightly jealous of Inuyasha now.**

**Back in the four girls world, every time they had Gym and had a choice of either play dodge-ball, walking around the Gym, or weights. Storme would always pick weights over everything no matter what the other things were or how much her friends nagged her too. But of course just to take a break sometimes she would choose walkng. She doesn't really like to play indoor sports or games. She'd rather play outdoor sports and stuff. Track, lifting weights, flag-football, or anything that includes running, being outdoors, or anything of the sort, she likes. She likes being outdoors because her dad was a hunter and he took her hunting a lot, hence the reason why she likes being outside. **

**"I was positive that would've worked, why didn't it?" Kagome thought aloud. **

**"Maybe they aren't from Kagome's world. Maybe they're from somewhere else." Shippo said thinking his idea was the best.**

**"I think Shippo's right. Cause we really don't live in Kagome's era, we kinda live somewhere else. But this well idea was a really good to try though." Sam said kind of nervously not knowing how the Inuyasha gang will react. **

**"Yep! I guess we'll just have to stay with you guys until we can figure out how to get back." Angela said hopping that they'll let them stay with them for awhile. So that they don't have to go to another place that's dark and scary.**

**"WHAT!!!! There's no way in hell you guys are going to come with us!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. "Sure they can. Maybe they can be of some use during our search." Miroku said trying to make a point and reason with Inuyasha so they could come with them.**

**"And of what use will they be. They're obliviously to weak to do anything." Inuyasha said trying to defend himself since no one else was. **

**"EXCUSE ME!! I am not weak!!" Storme Said poking Inuyasha in the chest. "I'm one of the top students in my class that can lift a whole lot of weights and not to mention I'm one best people who can not only shot a target over 1000 yards away but I can also beat up almost 20 guys at once." You can definetly see that she was bragging about herself towards Inuyasha and the rest of them. Jenny, Sam, and Angela all sighed knowing that Storme could get overexcited sometimes when it came to someone calling her weak.**

**"And not to get overexcited like Storme, I'm not weak either. I can run really fast and probably beat up the same amount of people like she can." Jenny said pointing to Storme for the last part. You can probably say that Jenny gets very annoyed easily and doesn't like to compare herself to Storme a lot, unless it's personality wise. "Also, when Sam gets hyper enough she can put a hurt on someone, too." Jenny said continuing and Sam was smiling like mad a maniac because she remember when she had to much sugar before she left school once and her and her friends were walking home and some guy came up and he was trying to rob them and then Sam out of nowhere started to beat the crap out the guy. Let's just say that the guy didn't leave the hospital for a few days. The of the girls shuddered cause they remember that too and it wasn't a pretty sight either.**

**The Inu-gang along with Lady Kaede were looking at the four girls like they were crazy especially Sam. They all thought,' what is with these girls.' To bad for them if they knew what they were all thinking they would probably die from shock and put in a mental note to never give Sam any sugar. But Jenny, Angela, and Storme already have that part covered. And for Sam let's just say she already has some stashed on her somewhere. She calls it "Happy-crack" because not only does it make her extremely hyper, but it's made from a kool-aid packet mixure and sugar. Basically the step before you add the water. **(a/n seriously my friend really makes this crap too.)

**"Alrighty then! So Inuyasha please can they come because hearing of what they can do it sounds like they can be of use towards our journey to defeating Naraku." Kagome said trying give Inuyasha the "puppy eyes."**

**"No." Inuyasha said without any hesitation. He was also saying no because Storme was already put onto his bad side when she kept poking when she was telling him that she wasn't weak. And he really didn't want anymore girls traveling with them on the journey cause it would call for him to be saving more people.**

**"Pleeezzzz!!" This time Shippo and Kagome were doing the "puppy eyes" to get to say yes.**

**"NOO!!" Inuyasha was getting irritated now.**

**"Pllleeeeezzzzzzz!!!" Now it was Shippo, Kagome, and the four girls giving him the "puppy eyes." Storme was only doing it just so she could annoy him on the trip. More than Shippo could is what she was aiming for and trying to do it without herself getting hurt.**

**Miroku, Sango, and Lady Kaede were all laughing because Inuyasha was now surronuded by the others and were begging him every Five seconds moving towards every Three seconds and plus his eye was twitching like crazy until he finally snapped," FINE!!! If it will make all of you stop and shut up. Fine!! They can come with us."**

**"YYAAAYYY!!!!!" They all cheered and Storme started smirking because her mind njust went into 'annoy-and-destroy' mode. Inuyasha, seeing Storme's smirk, was now thinking that this was bad idea. A little light bulb went on in his head remembering something. (yes he can actually think..amazing i know.) " Hey Angela," Angela looked towards Inuyasha upon hearing her name called," what can you do? Sense we know the other can do. What can you do?"**

**"Uh..uh..um...well I...um...Oh yeah I can cheer the whole group on." Angela nearly shouted.**

**"Cheer? You mean you can't do any else?" Sango and Miroku said at the same time.**

**"Yeah! Well I can also I can throw stuff. And I do say so myself, I do have excellent aim. Storme and Jenny's eyes were twitching but they also nodded their heads agreeing remembering when they had tried to wake Angela up after they had a sleepover. Angela was like a gorilla on a rampage. She hit Storme square in the head with her radio-clock. (say that didn't hurt) She hit Jenny on her way out the door of her room, running I might add, in the area between her butt and her upper thigh with her lamp. Which was only 7 inches tall and 2 inches wide, but it made Jenny limp for almost 2 Hours. While Storme was passed out until noon. She had a bruise for three days and people at school kept asking her how she got it too. Talk about embarrassment.**

**"Ahh! Sounds good." Shippo said kind of interested.**

**"Well then, if the nine of ye are going to be journeying together. All all of ye better get something to eat and some rest. And we might want to get the four of ye some things that might be helpful for ye." Lady Kaede said walking away showing them to the hut. She seemed very happy at the moment to. **

**They got to the village and into the hut. Lady Kaede stated to make some food and then left for a few moments and then returned with and arm load of things. "You said your is Storme right? And that you're good with a bow and arrow right?" Storme only nodded her waiting for Lady Kaede to continued," Well, here for ye is a bow and some arrows to help ye out." Storme nodded her head in thanks and then Lady Kaede moved on to Angela who was sitting next to her. "Angela, correct?" Angela nodded her head," Here are some weapons that are good for throwing and they've been sharpened so they should be good." Angela nodded her head in thanks as well.**

**She just told Jenny and Sam that if they get in a close range with a demon, make sure it's on that they can take down. They nodded there heads and then she went back to making dinner. Once it was ready they all ate. But not until after they helped the four girls with their chopsticks. They never really mastered it until then and there. After they ate they went to bed and before Sam could fall asleep she was wondering what the next Yu-gi-oh episode was going to be about and was sulking because she was going to miss it for the first time in her life. ( that's just sad isn't it?)**


	4. Starting Journey

A/n- Sorry this chpt took so long but I have been busy with other story ideas and friends and stuff like that. Oh and sorry if this chap is short. I kinda got a little writers block, but I'll figure this one out somehow. I'm workin' on it. So enjoy! R&R plez!!

* * *

The sun was just coming over the horizon when when Angela starting feeling herself being awoken from her slumber. She twisted and turned, but the feeling wouldn't go away and her sleep. Finally it stopped and she started to fall back asleep. She was just about to slip back into her dream world when suddenly something very heavy landed on her. It wasn't like it didn't hurt either. She was now clutching her side in agony and pain. She moaned in pain while rolling over to her side. "What the hell was that for I sleeping!" She yelled tiredly.

There was a slight pause and Angela was waiting for answer. Since she wasn't getting an answer she slightly opened her eyes to see an outline of a person. Female. Had blackish hair. And looked like she had was mad. This got Angela's attention even more. That person took a deep breath and said in a low, deep, tired voice, "Get dressed. I'm tired too, but you don't see me complain'. Now gEt yaor ass outta bed, before I drag you out."

Angela recognized that tone right away and shot awake in a an instant. She saw Storm and she didn't look to happy at the moment either. But she laughed inwardly like crazy because this is when she knew that she could mess with her and wouldn't get in any trouble later for. She looked over across the room and saw that Jenny and Sam were wide awake and probably thinking the same thing. When Storm turned and walked away, Jenny said something that would make her practically go crazy, especially in the morning. "Why!?"

Storm stopped in mid-step and the Inu-gang was looking at them, mainly Jenny, and thinking what these girls were up to. Before any of them could say something Angela and Sam chorused at the same time, "Why!?"

Storm's eye was twitching because, one, it was to early for them to be doing this, and two, she didn't want to deal with it, and three, she knew at some point in the morning or the day that they were going to do this. She was holding back the urge to kill them all at that very moment while they all chorused the same thing over and over again. "Why!? Why!? Why!? Why!?" Storm was getting pissed now, so she turned around slowly and looked the girls with an evil glare that they were hoping for, to show that they got what wanted when they started it. But they were also kinda scared because every-time they did that they got a different reaction from her and they never knew what to expect.

"Shut. Up. All. Three of You." Storm said emphasizing each word and venom and anger and even threat going into her words as she said them. All three girls smiled nervously. But none the less they stayed quiet. Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and Kaede just stared at them, but Sango, Kagome, and Kaede were smiling because they thought it was kinda funny.

As they got ready, the four girls were tired as hell, while the Inu-gang was pretty used to it. After they were done packing, and got food in them. They were off. After of about 20 minutes or so Sam blurted out, "How long is this going to take?"

Inuyasha and the group just stopped and stared at her for a moment. Then Angela turned and said, "Longer than you would ever think." Sam was shocked and started crying on the inside. 'That means no more t.v. For a long time.' she thought.

They were moving along quite fast. Faster than usual. Most of the inu-gang thought. Storme started walking up to Inuyasha who was leading everyone to god knows where. She walked up to be just about about a half foot behind him and to the side. She was smiling and this got Inuyashas attention. "What are you smiling about?"

"This." was her reply and next thing Inuyasha knew he was he came face to face with the ground. It took Inuyasha a moment then he realized that she had just pushed and then tripped him in split second. Now he was angry. He got up then ran Storme and and tried to hit but missed because she jumped to side. "God your slow Inuyasha. Whats that matter _afraid _to hit girl?" She said being very sarcastic towards him and making everyone else either laugh or chuckle.

He then stood up and hit her on the head, making her fall on her butt and hold her head in pain. "Oww!!" She said and started to fake cry to see if Kagome would do anything.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled," SIT!!!" And with that he went a foot into the ground. Kagome then ran over to Storm and helped her up. They then stalked off and Jenny walked up to him and said,"Don't you your not supposed to hit girls." Then she followed after Kagome and Storme and so did the rest of them. Inuyasha just laid there a moment and then got up and went after them. Once he caught up, he just staid in the back so he wouldn't get in trouble and also to avoid Storme.

It seemed like only minutes had passed when they finally stopped to eat lunch. When Storme sat down, Inuyasha sat down on the opposite side of him so he wouldn't mess with her and vise versa. They all sat, ate, and talked about whatever came to mind and when it was finally time to leave they left.

Nighttime was starting to come down when they finally decided to set up camp. They hadn't come across a village so they had to stay the night in the forest. Sam starting complaining, but then Storme and Jenny knocked some sense into her and she finally agreed. Good thing that they found a spot near a hot spring. While guys were starting a fire the girls and shippo went down to the hot spring. "My god this feels so good." Angela said sinking into the water even further.

"Yeah." the rest of them said and did the same thing. They sat there for awhile just enjoying to comfort of it. And after awhile they finally got out and dried off. When they got back to the camp the guys left and had their turn in the spring.

"I'm surprised we didn't come across any demons so far." Angela said in relief.

"Well we don't always come across demons." Sango said.

"Ah." Storme and Jenny said in unison. When the guys got back they all went to bed without any complaining that night.

* * *

Thanx for reading and plez reveiw. It would help me out a lot. Thanx again.

Amane


	5. New Group

**A/N** Sorry it took so long to update this story, but I hope this chapter will satisfy you for now. Enjoy!!

Review!!

* * *

A few days passed and Storm was disappointed that they hadn't come across a demon yet. But the rest of the group was really pleased that they hadn't. It was mid-day and the sky was perfectly clear except for the few clouds that decided to hang around. The breeze was comfortable enough to not get exhausted so quick by.

"Hmph!" A brunette sulked.

"Oh come on. Cheer up Storm. It's actually kind of nice that we hadn't got attacked by a demon." Said a little fox demon.

"'thwak'...It's not like you should care. You're always running away!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ow!! Kagome..Inuyasha hit me!!"

"Inuyasha...SIT!!!"

Inuyasha fell to the ground and into a crater that he had personally formed. The rest of the group just shook their heads in pity for the hanyou. Just as Inuyasha got up, Kagome sensed a jewel shard and a demon attacked.

"Finally." Said the now very pleased brunette. But when Inuyasha went to attack the demon, three more popped up out of nowhere.

The group was fighting their hardest and Angela was starting to run out of things to throw. Inuyasha did his 'Wind Scar' and the demon moved before it hit him. But when he moved the attack headed straight for Storm. She saw this and jumped out of the way, but landed on an unstable rock and started to fall off the pathway to the ravine below. Everyone was to busy fighting to even notice.

The dark haired brunette hit the water with a brutal force. With the current moving to fast, it swept her down the river and her head then collided with a rock, knocking he out. She surfaced shortly afterwards once the current slowed down a bit. She then just floated where ever the current started taking her to.

After finishing off the demons and obtaining the jewel shard. The group realized that the usual angry brunette was now gone.

"Well at least that's one less person." said the silver haired hanyou.

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, "SIT!!!"

"BOOOM!!!"

A little girl around the age of nine came running out of the bushes yelling, "See I told you the river was this way, Master Jaken."

A toad like figure came out followed by a two-headed dragon named Ah-Un. "Quiet Rin. Don't brag about such things." Jaken said annoyed.

"Well, you're the one who always brags all the time." Rin replied back.

"Hey!!"

"Jaken."

Jaken stiffened, "Sorry, Lord Sesshomaru."

Rin smiled happily and turned around. She was about to run, but then she saw a body of a young girl and stopped. Jaken and Sesshomaru saw the girl too. Rin started for the girl curiously, since the girl was facing downwards.

"Rin!! What are you doing!?! Get back here!!" Jaken yelled and then ran towards Rin who was now kneeling down next to the girl.

They flipped her over and saw that she was, indeed, breathing. "See, she's fine Rin. Now lets go."

"You don't know for sure, Master Jaken."

Sesshomaru walked over to the side, away from the two and sat down n a boulder. He glanced at the girl from the corner of his eye and saw that she shifted when Jaken poked her, causing Rin to object to the action and argue back at him.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the said demon looked down at Rin's pleading face, "Can we bring her with us? I mean...I just.."

"What is it Rin?"

"I want her to come along because being with Master Jaken all the time is boring and I would like some other company with me. So...can she please come with us, Lord Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru stared at her for moment, then stood up and walked over towards the unconscience girl.

"I don't think we should take this wench with us. She'll only slow us down." said the toad demon.

With that statement, Sesshomaru picked up the the girl and took her over to Ah-Un and placed her on his back. Jaken stared wide-eyed and Run stuck out her tongue at him and the ran over to Sesshomaru, "Thank you." She cheered happily.

They went on with their journey and stopped at a clearing a few hours later. Jaken and Rin waited for Sesshomaru to return with an outfit for the girl, since her clothes were torn and barely hanging on to her body. He returned in a few hours with a new silk kimono, that was black and had what looked liked red cherry blossoms falling from the collar of it all the to bottom, increasing in number as it went down until the last four inches of the dress was red. Sesshomaru handed the dress to Rin and then she ran off to go put it on the girl.

Rin eventually got the kimono on the brunette. When she was taking off her clothes, she sort of froze when she saw the girls bra. She couldn't figure out how to take it off, since she had never seen anything like it. Jaken and Sesshomaru both also couldn't figure it out for the matter. When Sesshomaru was trying to get it off, he was just a snap of a twig away from cutting the damn thing off, but then he just told the two to just leave it on and forget about it.

The brunettes eyes slowly started to open, she moaned from the pain that shot through her head the next second. She was moving and after a second she sat up and saw that she was riding, what looked like to be, a dragon.

"Ah, I see you're awake Onaa-san."

Storm heard the sound of a little girl to her left and looked in the direction and saw, indeed, a little girl. She smiled a little, "Kaijitsu. Hajimemashite?"

Rin giggled a little and then answered, "I'm fine. And I think that question should be for yourself."

Storm's eyes widened a bit and then the throbbing pain in her head came back. Out of her control, her body fell off the dragon and onto the ground below her, she grabbed her head and practically curled up into a ball. They all stopped walking and looked at her.

"Great. Now we have to deal with a disabled wench too."

"Shut up!! You slimy frog!!" Yelled the now very pissed off brunette.

"Watch your tongue wench!!" Jaken then hit her over the head with his staff. Big mistake.

Storm glared at Jaken and then in the next second, Jaken found himself halfway into the ground. The other two just stared at her with amusement in their eyes, Rin then smiled and Sesshomaru smirked. But he had turned around so no one could see him do it.

"Onaa-san, may I ask you what your name is?"

"My name is Storm, but you call me Kurohi or Hien, he."

"Alright Kurohi-san." Rin's smile made Storm smile warmly in return. "Oh, and by the way, my name's Rin, that's Master Jaken, and this is Lord Sessshomaru." Storm nodded her head and then they all started walking again, leaving Jaken twitching half way into the dirt.

"Great. Just great. We lost Storm and now we just figured out what region Naraku is in. She's going to miss out on a lot of fun." Said Angela.

"Well look at it this way, Angela." Started Miroku, "At least she won't get hurt either and she's probably staying in a village, so we'll see her sooner or later."

"Says you, you perv." 'Thwak!!" "Get a life will ya?" Jenny said annoyed.

They continued their journey towards Naraku, without knowing that Storm was now with Inuyasha's second most hated person, Sesshomaru.

"shut up. Shut up. SHUT UP!!" Jaken froze out of fear and slowly started to back away from the now very pissed brunette, "My head is killing me and all I hear is your annoying voice, which is making it worse than before. I should kill you for it too, you know?" Jaken then ran at full speed away from the group, across the clearing. Storm grabbed a rocked and then chucked it at Jaken, who was half way out into the clearing, hitting him square in the head. Sesshomaru and Rin were just relaxing and watching the show in front of them.

Storm walked back to Ah-Un and leaned down against him so she could, hopefully, get rid of her headache. After of about 20 minutes it worked, but then she heard Rin scream from afar. She came running back at full speed. Since Jaken was still knocked out, Sesshomaru was about to do his 'Poison Whip', but a black arrow beat him to the demon. Killing the demon and making its body vanish on the spot. Sesshomaru looked in the direction of the arrow and saw that Storm had shot the arrow, Rin starred wide-eyed and Jaken was well...he was still knocked out.

'At least she can defend herself.' Thought the silver haired dog demon.

Waking up all of a sudden Jaken said, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing, Master Jaken." Rin said still starring wide-eyed at Storm.

* * *

Review please!!

Give me some ideas of what should be in the next chapter.


End file.
